A loading method is widely employed in conventional disk apparatuses. In this method, a disk is placed on a tray or a turntable, and the tray or the turntable is loaded into an apparatus body.
According to such a loading method, however, since the tray or the turntable is required, there is a limit for thinning the disk apparatus body.
As a slot-in type disk apparatus, there is proposed a method which a conveying roller is abutted against a disk surface to pull the disk in (e.g., a patent document 1).
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.H7-220353
According to the slot-in type as proposed in the patent document 1, however, since a conveying roller which is longer than a diameter of the disk is used, the width of the apparatus must be increased, and the thickness of the apparatus is also increased due to this conveying roller.
Therefore, according to such a slot-in type disk apparatus, it is difficult to reduce the thickness and size of the disk apparatus body.
According to the conventional disk apparatus, a disk holding surface of a pawl portion abuts against an upper receiving surface of a hub body, the disk holding surface of the pawl portion slides along the upper receiving surface of the hub body so that the pawl body moves horizontally and is pushed inward. However, a great load is required for the sliding operation of the pawl body into the hub body when a disk is inserted.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a chucking apparatus which can be reduced in thickness and size.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a chucking apparatus capable of smoothly sliding a pawl body into a hub body, and capable of reducing a load when a disk is inserted.
Especially, for reducing the height space above the turn table required for inserting a disk in a standby state where no disk is inserted into the disk apparatus, it is another object of the invention to provide a chucking apparatus which can be reduced in thickness.